Moon Knight VS Azrael (DC Comics)
Moon Knight VS Azrael is a What-If Episode of Death Battle by Big The Cat 10. It features Moon Knight from Marvel Comics & Azrael (Jean-Paul Valley) from DC Comics. Description Marvel vs DC Which Dark Knight and Anti-Hero vigilante which possess Similar gadgets will win? Interlude Wiz: Anti-Heroes mysterious beings who fight on both the light and the dark sides Boomstick: And these two Knights are no expecion using their gadgets and violent methods to protect their city Moon Knight the Sprit of Khonusu Wiz: And Azrael the Avenging angel Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to anaylse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle Moon Knight Wiz: Marc Spector was born the son of a rabbi who had fled to America following WWII Marc's mother died and he wondered why his father never fought back against his attackers Boomstick: Seeking to vent this frustration Marc became a boxer earning a fortune which shamed his father ' Wiz: Marc then became a member of the US Corps alongside his brother Randall and had a girlfriend Evie during a struggle Randall killed Evie and Marc defeated his brother with a grenade following this Marc became a member of the CIA carrying out Assainations '''Boomstick: Eventually becoming a mercenary and earnining a massive fortune Marc was hired by a thug named Bushman to attain jewels from Egyptian Temples while with the digger Peter Alarurine ' Wiz: Bushman soon tried to steal the jewels and killed douzens of innocents along with Peter to obtain them Marc saved Peter's daughter Marlane and attacked Bushman but was betean and left to die Egyptian Priests found him and brought him to their temple '''Boomstick: Helpless Marc was left in front of the statue of Khonusu the Moon God where he died he was visited by Khonusu who offered to make him his Servant Marc accepted and became an Astronaunt ! Wiz: Why? Anyways Marc was brought back to life and took Khonusu's Cape defeating Bushman and his men and went to New York City to continue his war against Crime using his fortune to gain a white costume with weapons becoming Moon Knight Boomstick: Spector was hired by a group of men who wanted him to capture the Crimnal Werewolf-by-Night but it turns out Werewolf was innocent and the men were a group of crime bosses Spector then worked with Werewolf to beat them ''' Wiz: Moon Knight met up with many other Superheroes including Spider-Man and Punisher to defeat crime bosses he joined the Avengers West Coast and one point died in a outbreak of a computer virus but was resurrected '''Boomstick: Moon Knight set up several personalities to find out about Crimnal schemes setting up a millionaire personality along with a cabdriver and his Superhero identity which helped to defeat the criminals however a Crimnal named Fly broke his legs in desperation Spector cut the criminals face off! Wiz: Left in a wheelchair Spector arose in despair he lost his fortune but his company made a breakthrough which gave him the money he needed to recover and get out of his wheel chair becoming Moon Knight again Boomstick: Spector then took on the personality of a Silver dressed biunisess man to replace his other identities and continued his war on crime ' Wiz: Moon Knight is one of the finest Superheroes and has a lot of wealth and gadgets on his side he is a successful fighter '''Boomstick: He is a master of physical combat consisting of Boxing Judo and other Eastern Martieux arts he can easily match combat masters such as the Punisher and Deadpool in hand to hand combat ' Wiz: He also is handy with firearms being a former mercenary and swords though he rarely uses guns as Moon Knight preferring to use his own weapons and gadgets rather than gadgets but can use rifles and pistols when aboustly neccesary '''Boomstick: Moon Knight is in Peak Physical Condtion he can lift 450 pounds normally but when the Full Moon Rises he can lift up to 2 tonnes and has inhanced durablity though recently this power isn't used that often by Moon Knight Wiz: His Mind also is constantly pumping adrenaline around his body to cope with his mutiple personalities as a result he is exceptionally fast strong and has increased stamina he also is exceptionally durable Boomstick: He also can channel his chi energy to accelerate healing in his body and recover from wounds more quickly and his change in personality allows him immunity to most mental Attacks he also has the ablity to strike fear into others Wiz: He also a ridicolusly high pain tolerance he's been impaled shot by arrows and even had his legs broken and still kept on fighting but the more injured he gets the more willing he is to use brutal methods Boomstick: He also has a wide amount of gadgets at disopal he has crescent darts moon shaped darts that extremly sharp and act like boomerangs this guy's been taking lessons from Batman! Wiz: He has his truncheon which can be used to beat his enemies but can split in two and form two shorter clubs linking by a chain it can also shoot out a hook to act as a grappling gun he also wields a Katana for sword combat Boomstick: He also has spikes on fists that coupled with his boxing skills can deal deadly damage to opponents he is practically a master of all forms of weaponry when it comes to knives swords guns and firearms and pick up and wield them when needed Wiz: He also has his armour a whit suit made of Kelvar the suit is bulletproof and resistant to knives arrows and physical damage however it can be broken through and leave Marc injured if he is abused to much the Armour also has scanners and radio to keep in contact with his personal machine the Moon Copter Boomstick: A thing that looks like some wierd moon sandwich! Wiz: Anyways it is an armoured Helicopter with backup computers where Moon Knoght conducts his research and can fly up to 200mph it also has backup engines and can surivive machine gun fire from other planes it also has machine guns and can fire Missles Boomstick: Moon Knight often uses the Helicopter as way of retreating from his enemies and attacking them from the air if needed he also carries other weapons he has a crescant dart launcher that can grapple opponents ' Wiz: These crecscant darts can also stick people to walls and knock them into walls Moon Knight also has Ankh an Egyptian symbol that can be used as a club or thrown as a projectile he carries several of these weapons he also is a master of torture '''Boomstick: He also has an energy shield similar to Captain America's that can block bullets knives and Attacks from superheroes he also has Ivory darts an ivory boomerang a bola and a staff ' Wiz: He also is a master straigist and detective from his identiites he knows the streets of New York very well and is careful at planning schemes to take down the Crimnal underworld that usually succeed '''Boomstick: Moon Knight has defeated Jack Russell fought Punisher to a standstill defeated Deadpool surivived having his legs broken withstood Attacks from Count Nefria been shot by arrows and stabbed Wiz: However his pain tolerance is one of greatest downfalls it has led him to be seriously injured or even die from his brutal fighting methods he isn't much of a combat straigist and is willing to take fatal blows to kill an enemy he also suffers from a mutiple personality disorder which makes quite violent and leaves him prone to losing his mind in battle Boomstick: But with his fighting skill and gadgets Moon Knight is not to be annoyed! Moon Knight: I'm a ghost now... A spectre of the moon... the moon's knight of vengeance---and I got work to do Azrael Wiz: Jean-Paul-Valley Jr. was born unkownly in a test tube where his physical attributes where increased dramatically with animal DNA where his father the Avenging Angel Azrael had his son modified to prepare him in life Boomstick: As a result Jean was a gifted student but was left oblivious to his true purpose by his father who was rarely their for him however one day everything changed Jean returned home to see his father dying in a costume he revealed to soon the truth and told him to seek the Order of St. Dumas ' Wiz: Jean departed to find the Order in Switzerland and was told the disciplines of the role and mentored for it he eventually clashed with Batman who came to Switzerland to investigate his father's death '''Boomstick: However the two were forced to settle their differences and worked together he left Switzerland to be with Batman helping to fight off crime while studying his ' Wiz: However his chance came to help Batman when he defeated Killer Croc and became Batman when Bruce was crippled by Bane Jean brutally defeated Bane and set out destroying crime '''Boomstick: However the Armour was begining to affect him and Jean soon lost his mind becoming crazy forcing Batman to return and defeat Azrael removing the helmet and restoring Jean's sanity Wiz: Disappointed in himself became one of Batman's helpers saving Gotham and restoring it after an earthquake and defeating criminals who tried to take over the city however was forced into a fight 'Boomstick: This fight was brutal however Jean was eventually shot and fell off a building with a Crimnal named Lehah who surivived but Jean was killed and eventually replaced ' Wiz: Azrael was one of the toughest fighters and one of closest members of the Bat family he has many abilities Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Results